Beyond the Sunset
Beyond the Sunset 'is a young adult book released on December 13, 2019. Summary ''The summer before University, you head to your mother's to mend a shattered relationship. The last thing you need is a distraction. You know this, but when you meet Zander, a brooding, mysterious, and kind-hearted rebel with constant warnings to stay away, you can't help but be intrigued. He's far too charming to be bad news... Chapters '''Chapter 1: Cool Summer You're off to spend a summer mending a broken relationship with your mom. The last thing you need is any kind of distraction, but then you meet Zander... Chapter 2: An Open Book Zander has warned you to stay away from him, but after your mother disappoints you, you find him easy to talk to. Chapter 3: Secret Oasis Zander offers to help you conquer your greatest fear by taking you to an oasis deep in the forest... alone. Chapter 4: And Then He Kissed Me Secrets from your past push you closer to Zander, and his resistance is wavering. The temptation is real... Chapter 5: Relationship Status: It's Complicated Zander surrenders to you and things with your Mom continue to progress. Maybe there's hope for the summer after all. Chapter 6: The Dark Side You see a new side of Zander, one that's not so sweet. Can you still be the light to his darkness? Chapter 7: Lights, Camera, Secrets Things with Zander threaten to boil over after his behavior grows even more mysterious, and Zander's secrets aren't the only thing about to explode. Chapter 8: Where For Art Thou? You search for a missing Zander but he's gone, along with a huge piece of your heart. Chapter 9: Things That Go Bump in the Night A tender moment with Zander is interrupted by violence and leaves both of you in fear for your life so Zander does something unexpected. Chapter 10: Life 2.0 You're trying to put the past behind you, but it's no use because it's about to catch up. Chapter 11: Meet Alex Black Zandar's back, this time with the full truth about his identity - and his tragic past. Chapter 12: Haunted by the Past The monsters from Zander's past are on the hunt, and a deep betrayal by a new friend lands you in hot water. Chapter 13: A Worm on a Hook Baited to lure Zander, you find yourself captive, and when Zander shows up to save you, things go from bad to worse. Chapter 14: Home is Beyond the Sunset You and Zander say goodbye to the past once and for all. Hand in hand, you walk toward your future - just beyond the sunset. Author The original author of the story is Simi Dhanota. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Born in Toronto, Canada, I've been reading and writing from the day I learned to recite the alphabet. I'm currently in veterinary school to pursue my love and passion for health care and animals, but my heart has a massive soft spot for writing mysteries, thrillers, and fantasies. If you don't see me in school or writing my next book, you're likely to catch me at the gym or dancing away to my favourite music. Category:Books Category:Young Adult Category:Simi Dhanota